Siempre serás mi todo inseparable
by LiaGD
Summary: Porque George Weasley nunca se despedirá de su otra mitad. Pequeño one-shot en honor a dos grandes personajes.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

Las últimas hojas de los árboles caían lentamente de sus copas, dejándoles desnudos, desprotegidos. Otoño llegaba a su fin, como otra estación cualquiera, sin interrumpir el curso de la vida.

Demasiados años habían pasado desde que él se fue, muchos otoños, pero su recuerdo permanecía siempre en su cabeza y por suerte, en la de todos. Como cada día al atardecer él iba a visitarlo, cuando el sol se perdía por el horizonte. George le contaba sus problemas, sus alegrías, toda su vida en general. No había día que faltase a su cita, y no era una obligación para él ni mucho menos, era algo necesario para reparar el daño de su corazón.

—Buenas tardes Freddie. —Saludó su hermano gemelo con una sonrisa nostálgica, después se sentó en el suelo como de costumbre, en frente de su tumba.

—Hoy ha sido un día tremendamente agotador ¿sabes? Pero en sí ha merecido la pena. ¿Te puedes creer que nuestro hermanito menor ya es papá? Ha tenido una niña, es muy guapa... Ya la conocerás, se llama Rose. Hermione ha sido bastante valiente en el parto, Ron se ha ido por los pantalones para variar pero al final todo salió bien... —George hizo una pequeña pausa, mientras arrancaba la hierba del suelo con distracción. —Mamá está muy contenta, se ha pasado toda la tarde llorando al ver a la pequeña Weasley... También se ha acordado de ti, como todos los días, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes.

Una ráfaga de viento helador pasó al lado del pelirrojo, podría parecer una tontería o una simple ilusión, pero George en su interior confiaba en que todas las señales que ocurrían durante sus interminables días de visita no eran producto de su imaginación, el sabía que Fred estaba en alguna parte escuchándole y en cierta medida intentaba manifestarse para que su hermano gemelo lo supiera. Otra parte de George le decía que eso era una vil mentira, y que tenía que aceptar la cruda realidad.

—Tenías que haber estado aquí. —Susurró mirando al cielo, un deje de rabia se había apoderado de su voz. Se sorbió la nariz y después negó con la cabeza. —Lo siento. —Se disculpó, sintiendo como el vacío constante que se apoderaba de él diarimente le volvía a invadir. —Maldita sea, no es culpa tuya.

George lloró, porque necesitaba hacerlo. No le importaba que le vieran llorar porque él lloraba por algo muy importante y especial para él. Sabía de sobra que desde aquel día nunca volvería a ser el mismo George Weasley, él lo sabía y lo aceptaba, y por eso lloraba. Porque él necesitaba ser el mismo que un día fue, necesitaba las risas al unísono de su hermano, una persona igual a él... Aunque solo por fuera. Fred siempre fue la persona que le complementaba, su otra mitad, juntos hacían un todo inseparable... Pero ese todo se rompió y quedó en nada.

Unos pasos se escucharon por detrás y el pelirrojo ni se molestó en girarse.

—George, hace mucho frío. —Musitó una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Sonó suave, tranquilizadora.

—Lo sé, no importa. —Dijo él como respuesta, mirando las letras desgastadas que indicaban que allí yacía su hermano.

—Ya sé que no te importa, pero a mí si. —Insistió la voz femenina sin alterarse, con comprensión y afecto.

Las manos de la mujer reposaron en los hombros de él y pronto ya le estaba abrazando. Calor, esa maravillosa sensación que ella le aportaba en sus momentos más sombríos, esa luz que hacía que él pudiera sobrellevar el día a día. Su nuevo todo estaba empezando poco a poco a resurgir, y por eso George estaba tremendamente agradecido con Angelina.

—Vamos a casa, por favor. —Pidió ella, no fue una orden ni nada por el estilo, ella solo quería que George estuviese bien.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo y ella se alejó caminando poco a poco, sabía que él tenía que despedirse de su hermano antes de marcharse.

—Buenas noches Freddie, que descanses. —Se despidió George con un tono mas apacible. —Hasta mañana.

Porque George Weasley nunca podría decir adiós a su hermano, porque él nunca se despediría de él completamente... Y sabía que algún día volverían a estar juntos, fuera donde fuera, y juntos volverían a ser un todo inseparable.


End file.
